


𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞?❀

by polarislex



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of non-con, Model AU, Model Baekhyun, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapper AU, a bit dark maybe whoops, baekchan, baekhyun and jimin like to bicker, basically implied trigger warnings, but its okay, chanyeol is a bit of a goof, dieting, ending its exactly what i wanted but ive been working on this since janruary and just gaH, honestly i hate tagging but fuCK, i tried to tag everything i thought was needed but let me know if i miss anything, if there is ANYTHING else i should tag lemme know, jimin also just wants love in the world, jimins a kinky fucker, minor mentions of other members, rapper chanyeol, so please be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: Chanbaek One-shot || NSFW || Mentions of violence and assault [physical/mental] || Viewer discretion advised ||





	𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞?❀

Who are you to say, that I didn't love you? ❀ || Chanbaek One-shot || NSFW || Mentions of violence and assault [physical/mental] || Smut || Viewer discretion advised || 

If there was anything you needed to know about Park Chanyeol, it’s that he is considered the Prince of Rap at the mere age of twenty-two. It hadn’t been an easy fleet to accomplish, and there were still many that would fight against this claim; though, it was usually just the typical fandom wars that came from the industry. Artist themselves have come to respect Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi’s protege, knowing that for them to have chosen this boy [well, actually Kim Seokjin would have made the final decision as the CEO of his empire, but that’s another point], he had to offer something rather special to the community. It wasn’t just for the way he could growl over a beat or spit straight fire to those that have done him wrong; it also came from melodies he could create within a matter of hours, the lyrics that could be composed within a blink of an eye, and the duality of this giant that leaves both boys and girls swooning at the mere sight. 

But then again, the duality really should come at no surprise to anyone: The Parks were known for their beauty and power within society, his father owning one of the top banks in South Korea while his mother had been a well-known model in her time. His brother, Park Jimin, followed in their mother’s footsteps; one of the faces of Channel and Gucci, but separated on his own path with the dance company he co-runs with Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin. His brother never actually meant to become a model; his passion was solely dance, excelling from the company back in Seoul and had moved with Chanyeol to LA for the sole reason of seeking out Taemin at the time. One thing lead to another, and the next thing the Park brothers knew, Jimin was set in front of a camera while Chanyeol was set up with a meeting with Kwon Jiyong [his mentor before he was pushed towards Namjoon and Yoongi].

Their parents weren’t exactly sure where the musical gene came from, but there was no denying the pride that comes from knowing their boys have made a name for themselves on their own. That yes, while they had a better shot with the initial wealth that came from their family name, they never used that to get what they wanted in life. 

Jimin worked his ass off to get into the academy, and once he got in, to not only keep his grades up to keep him within that top 2% but also to not fall behind in his practices or technique. He used that drive to continue pushing himself once he followed his brother to LA, clearly not expecting to put dance as a pastime activity yet thoroughly enjoyed travelling the world with all eyes on him each runway show that he walked. 

Chanyeol had always assumed he’d follow in his father's footsteps with being the eldest, having worked through school for that sole reason. Music, for him, had always been a pastime activity; a way to destress for a little bit, if you will. Yet, one thing lead to another and with the few beats he had posted onto soundcloud for the hell of it, he found himself with a one way ticket to the city that always shines and where stars were supposed to be born. His initial intentions were to only go a few years as a possible producer; get those wild years out, and then move back to South Korea and start working under his father. He was enrolled in university for that sole reason, clearly set on this path with no indication he would veer from it. 

_ “How can you be happy with the knowledge that in what, five years you’ll be stuck behind a desk for eight hours, slaving over numbers and calculations?” _

_ “Because, unlike like you, I know what’s expected of me. I don’t have the same luxury as you, Jimin.” _

_ “It’s nothing about luxury, Yeolie. Pa would never force to follow his path - he just wants you to be happy.” _

_ “Trust me, okay? Right now, I couldn’t ask for anything more.” _

It drove Jimin nuts that he wouldn’t follow his passion, the younger of the Park Siblings knowing just how gifted the elder was. You can say it was through this frustration that Jimin felt it to be his need to do something to help: All it took was a single night with Kwon Jiyong to plan the following weekend event, ensuring his brother always had a beer in hand when the event came around, and a gentle push to get the event going with a few performances of his own. The world got the finally see the face behind PCY, and within hours, twitter was blowing up from the ‘sexy, dark and captivating’ performance the young rapper put on. 

From there, the rest sort of fell into place on its own. Jiyong pushed Chanyeol to seek out a chance to be signed under SJK, already having connections with Namjoon and Yoongi from past and knowing Chanyeol talent would truly speak for itself. Within months he found himself becoming a full time trainee, and within a year, PCY would have his debut solo performance under his new label. 

Truth be told, Chanyeol found the past couple of years to be nothing but a blur. He managed to keep up with his school and just graduated the previous year, leaving that to really be the only mundane thing left in his life. He had two world tours under his belt, three full track albums and two mixtapes, leaving a handful of singles here and there, a solid mix between solo tracks and collabs with other artists. Awards and trophies lines the meeting room at SJK, with an exception of his first year awards that he kept in his personal studio at the building. 

Park Chanyeol truly had it all. Wealth. Success. Fame. Fortune. His reputation wasn’t tarnished by scandals, the bad boy image only heightened with the few fights he did have on his record, and it was so utterly clear that he could have anyone that he desired with just a flick of his wrist. 

Well, perhaps just about everybody.

Byun Baekhyun was not your everyday person, to put it lightly. His childhood story would show that he overcome the odds that had been thrown in his way; his personal story would show a boy who holds some darkness under the light exterior; while the story the media covers merely shows a model whose consider one of the top of his class, making the golden trio between himself, Park Jimin, and Kim Taehyung. Only his management team knew the truth of the petite teenager they had found on the street one fateful day, molding him into a person that has ice around his heart and a persona to keep people from looking in.

His friendship first stemmed with Taehyung, the boy coming to sign with his management company only a few months later after himself. A boy with near anime looks, a deep calming voice with a strong accent of his home city. Much like Baekhyun, Taehyung had been scouted on the streets originally and then flown to the states to the main city where the company worked from. The boys spent a majority of the time actually in school, both for a place to improve their english but also something to keep the two from getting into trouble while they awaited their first shoot. 

The modelling world, after all, wasn’t always as glamorous as it can be painted to be. The diets, the struggle to land gigs [especially in a still heavily dominated caucasian presence], and the constant need to ensure you are always looking your best. It was no surprised the both boys had their fair share of struggles, both mentally and physically; just as it wasn’t a shocker that both boys had their fair share of near quitting moments. 

It was through the tough period that allowed the grace to come afterward: Taehyung working within a music video landed him the gig he has with Gucci, while Baekhyun insta photo of him in some Channel clothing blew up so much that the clothing line couldn’t help but realize how they could make some profit. Both companies were the boys main gigs, and if they did have offers for other clothing lines, often their management had to ensure that there would be no conflict if they did that job. Just as they worked plenty of runways across the globe as the years continue, names well known both within South Korea and within the world itself. 

The final member to the golden trio came a few years later, after having worked with Taehyung for a music video. Baekhyun wouldn’t deny that there was original friction between the two boys, not immediately becoming friends as they had done with Taehyung. There hadn’t been much reason, if Baek was being honest; obviously he couldn’t deny the spurt of jealousy that naturally came [the feeling was mutual], but much like everything else, it was hard for him to let new people in. Taehyung and Hwasa [his manager] were his only exceptions to that rule, having let them in without too much of a struggle. 

_ “At least I’m not having to go on extreme diets to keep my weight off.” _

_ “Baek…” _

_ “No, because instead they are putting you on plans to gain weight since everyone thinks you are far too skinny.” _

_ “Jimin!” _

_ “I’d rather be gaining weight then to be constantly told to lose weight. Your ass is starting to jiggly.” _

_ “Well this jiggly ass landed that runway for Ralph Lauren. Weren’t you supposed to get that?” _

_ “Go fuck yourself.” _

_ “I mean, I’ll just get Jongin to do that tomorrow.” _

_ “Jesus Christ you two, enough!” _

Yet, it didn’t take the young eighteen year old korean boy [at the time], who was sporting lovely orange locks at the time, to worm his way into Baekhyun heart and finally be accepted. There always was a soft spot [not that he’d admit it], and perhaps he’d say that his stubbornness did prevent them from getting as close as they are now earlier; none of that matter though, not after it had been Jimin that helped him escape the darkness that was his ex-boyfriend. It still left Baekhyun surprised whenever he thought it over, especially since he had been nothing but a jerk to Jimin when he first came to the company. 

Then again, sometimes you have more similarities with a person then you originally realize.

** _Worthless. _ **

** _Pathetic. _ **

** _Skinny bitch. _ **

** _Cockslut. _ **

** _Whore. _ **

_ It was all Baekhyun could hear repeating in his mind as the photoshoot progressed throughout the day, thankful his boyfriends early 3:00 am departure gave him time to cover his bruises before having to arrive on set for 5:00 am. He didn’t need management pressing him again to where they were coming from, especially with the clear finger imprints that were left around his throat or the purple splotches around his eye that were more than just from a loss of sleep. His makeup artist was rather annoyed he had already did his foundation and contour, but thankfully hadn’t pressed further as to why he had done so.  _

_ After all, everyone knew that if Baekhyun didn’t need to bother with something, he’d merely leave it in others hands and continue on with his way. He’d enjoy the lazy days, and more importantly, allowing others to pamper him to their content.  _

** _You’re nothing without me, Baek. Nothing. _ **

** _T-That’s not t-true…_ **

** _Where’s your family? Oh that’s right - your mother is a whore and your father is a crackhead. They never cared about you and no doubt were thrilled to have signed you off to management to get you out of their hairs. _ **

** _N-no--_ **

** _No one will ever care about you. The only thing your good for is a warm place for a cock to be shoved into. Do you understand me?_ **

** _I--_ **

** _I said do you understand? _ **

** _Y-yes..._ **

_ “Baekhyun!”  _

_ Discomfort shot down his back as his shoulders sunk in, elbows forced back to prevent the petite male from falling face first into the ground. His vision was filled with black spots, the room spinning as he was heaved back onto his own two feet. The hands that grasp his elbows stayed there as he swayed for a moment, groaning lowly as fatigued rolled through his body like a tsunami. The acid in his stomach sat uncomfortably with the last of food to process, a reminder that he’s only been surviving on smoothies and protein shakes that past couple of days.  _

_ He needed to lose weight, after all. He was losing contracts because clothes weren’t fitting him properly, just as it was all his boyfriend would point out, grabbing the fat on his waistline to prove his point. If his boyfriend was pointing it out, then there was no doubt in Baek’s mind that it was the truth; Jay took pride in ensuring Baekhyun always looked sparkling and perfect, and after everything he has given him, Baek knew better then to not listen and be taken as ungrateful. _

_ He  _ ** _had_ ** _ to lose weight. There was no choice in the matter.  _

  
  
  


_ “Baekhyun?” _

_ It took a couple of blinks for him to completely focus on the figure before him, coming to the realization that he had been moved into their dressing room; the lights staying off as he leaned back into his chair, fingers gingerly curled around a smaller set. It took a few more seconds to be able to hear what words were uttered through those plump set of lips, finally coming to completely focus on the orange haired male that squatted down before. To hear and see the concern in his co-worker, only imaging the disappointment that their management team was feeling at his screw up today.  _

_ “Here, let’s have some of this okay?” The copper-haired male couldn’t help but turn his nose up for a moment, the idea of having anything solid like the bar before him left his stomach in a mess of butterflies and a wave of distaste in his mouth. He tried to push it away too, words ready to tumble free that he wasn’t hungry. “Trust me, your body needs this okay? Living off smoothies and shakes can only last for a few days max with our sort of lifestyle.” _

_ “Not the month that you’ve been trying to push it too.” _

_ Shock filled his system as he gingerly nimbled on the bar, taking the water that had been handed next and allowing himself to sip on that between the bites. Shock, that was followed by a mixture of emotions; fear, worry, relief? A mix that left the young model nothing more but confused, watching as the red-haired male leaned back now with nothing more but a small smile that came nowhere close to meeting the usual sparkle that rested deep in those mocha hues.  _

_ “Just remember your worth it, Baekhyun. You do have people that care for you - that truly do care for you, and aren’t here to use you for whatever. I know we don’t have the greatest relationship, however Taehyung loves you like you were his brother. I know he’d be devastated if anything were to happen to you, or if he came to discover what has been happening and you didn’t think to reach out.” He ran his fingers through his locks in that signature way of his, sighing softly as the boy in front of him stayed silent. It wasn’t like Jimin knew completely what was happening yet he did recognize the signs that were present before him. He could only hope he’d be able to break through before this relationship left Baekhyun six feet under.  _

_ “I’m here too, okay. If you don’t want to talk that’s fine - but remember I, along with Taehyung, would drop everything just to make sure you were safe and well, Baekhyunnie.” _

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he had been more fearful if anything. Jimin had left him in the room alone to tell the managers some sort of fable to buy him some more time before having to go finish the shoot, but the young model couldn’t shake the fear that came with the idea that his secret was out. The fear and worry, more so because he didn’t want to image what was going to happen once Jay discovered his … treatment was no longer a secret kept between two lovers. Last time it came too close to comfort, Baekhyun had to call in sick for a few days; in reality, he had blood stained down his thigh and the inability to even move to get himself properly cleaned up and cared for. 

It also rose the question to how on earth did Jimin manage to figure it out when not even his personal team [Junmyeon, Irene and Kyungsoo] hadn’t raised a lick of concern or suspicion. Was he just that good at hiding it? Or was he almost so obvious that his team was merely waiting for him to come to them on his own terms? Baekhyun wasn’t too sure. What he did know was that a certain Park Jimin had pieced together a few things, which could possibly lead to more problems if he wasn’t careful. 

Or, maybe it would be the break that he had been looking for all this time. 

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Ji-Jimin? Ple-Please he-help me--” _

_ “Baekhyun? Baekhyun love, what’s wrong?” _

_ “I c-can’t move. It hurts...It hurts so much.” _

_ “Baekhyun, sweetie, listen to me okay. Deep breathes, I want you to breathe in and out nice and slow okay?” Jimin paused for a moment, listening waiting for the sparotic breathes to grow less and less, the odd one appearing now as the boy on the other line tried to control himself. “Good, good. Can you tell me where you are? Can I come get you?” _

_ “I do-don’t know where...he just--he just le-left me here a-after he...after he --- I d-don’t know wh-what I--” _

_ “Shush, keep breathing nice and slow, okay? Nice and slow... Your phone location is turned on, isn’t it?” _

_ “Y-Yes.” _

_ “Good, I’m on my way now okay, Baekhyuniee. Everything is going to be okay, but I need you to do something for me okay.” Jimin didn’t know how many laws he broke that night as he raced through the streets, the first droplets of the first snow escaping from the sky as he worked his way through back allies in the attempts to track the red dot on his phone. “Can you tell me about when you and Taehyungie first met? He tried to tell me about it the other day, but Yoongi and Chunga stole him away before he could finish, those hoes.” _

_ “Ar-Aren’t th-they your stylist t-too?” _

_ “Yes, I love them. But not when they ruin story time.” _

_ “W-well….” _

Jimin had discovered a nearly naked Baekhyun in an alley just behind one of the local clubs in the area, makeup completely smeared with a body so littered with purple it was hard to see the original creamy white skin tone he was supposed to be well known for. A body that was more bones and skin at this point, a heart aching as he carefully bundled his co-worker up in the spare clothes he had brought and helped him in the car. The whimpers that came from being forced to move was something all too familiar, noting the pitch in his tone whenever he spoke. All the signs pointed that this hadn’t been consensual, and what was worse, Jimin knew it’d take Baekhyun time to realize that for himself. 

It was that night that the boys developed an actual friendship, both breaking down in the bath Jimin had drawn to get the blood and dirt off the elder. The fact that he wasn’t alone in this is what caused Baekhyun to finally break, knowing what he was going through wasn’t right nor was what love was supposed to be. Just as he couldn’t help the start of hate that stemmed from letting it get to this point, unable to believe that he left himself get controlled and manipulated the way he did. 

But then again, it was also hard to believe that Jimin - feisty yet cute Jimin, had also walked down a very similar path only a year ago. A path that he had tried to hide from his own brother, yet ended up being ‘saved’ by him nonetheless. 

_ “I’ve never seen my brother more livid then within that moment. Might be hard to believe with his track record right now, but truly he’s just as soft as a teddy bear.” _

_ “I don’t believe half those fights anyways. Or rather, the stories that circulated around them.” _

_ “You don’t?” _

_ “The stories just seem like utter bullshit -- Hey, stop looking at me like that. I never even met your brother before, so --JIMIN!” _

_ “What. I just find it interesting that--” _

_ “You know what I find interesting? My foot up your ass if you keep this up.” _

_ “Who knew you were that type of kinky Baekhyunie. You know, Yeolie is into--” _

_ “JIMIN!” _

Of course, Jimin had done good on not exactly blurting anything out to his older brother about his new friends apparent crush or even pushed to let anything happen. More so because he knew that Baekhyun was nowhere near close to ready for a possibly relationship after his last one with Jay; just as it was going to take some time for those wounds, the mental ones that is, to heal over and blossom into something more positive. After all, he’s been through it himself; yet, he was lucky enough that not only that he had his brother for support, but he also had Jungkook to lean on during that time. 

Naturally that had stemmed into the long term relationship that it was now, but the point being is that Jimin was able to turn to someone who he felt comfortable enough to talk to and discuss this with. Yes it helped that the two already had feelings for each other prior too, but were too scared to act on them right away. But, the point here was that while Jimin knew Baekhyun needed time, he also knew that he’d need a push when it came to being in a relationship again. Just as he knew that Chanyeol would only commit to a serious relationship again if he knew that he wouldn’t get hurt again like his ex-girlfriend had done. 

[She was the sole reason Chanyeol even gained the playboy reputation within the past year or so, even though half of it was really just people thinking they know everything. Okay, maybe there was some truth in it, and maybe he got his assed whooped a few times by his younger brother but a good chunk wasn’t, okay.]

It only helped that it was clear as the sun itself that there was a mutual attraction between the two, despite the fact never actually having a solid interaction before in their lives. 

_ “Jimin….Jimin….Jiminie...ChimChim….Jiminieeeeee--” _

_ “Oh my God,  _ **what** ** _,_ ** _ Chan?” _

_ “Whose was that friend your brought over last night?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “The small, pretty mocha haired male that shared a bed with you last night? Left pretty early this morning?” _

_ “Oh, you mean Baekhyun? He just needed a place to stay last night and had an early schedule today.” _

_ “Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?” _

_ “Yes, Chanyeol, the one and only…. Why?” _

_ “Uh, no reason.” _

_ “Ya alright, bud.” _

Lucky for them, Jimin felt like it was his obligation and wouldn’t stop until the two of them were official. Unlucky for Jimin, he was dealing with two extremely stubborn males who weren’t exactly set on making things easy for him [or themselves]. In fact, it wouldn’t be till a good solid few years had passed that Jimin would see his brother and his best friend finally get their shit together [Jongdae words, not his] and act on the feelings that were oh so bloody apparent [again, Jongdae’s words, not his]. 

Though, perhaps that was the beauty in the two of them having taken their time with the relationship. To allow that growth as friends first, and then see the transition as it shifted and crossed that boundary into something much more deeper and emotional. Just as it was done, at the end of the day [and despite Jimin's efforts], on their terms and at their own pace: The growth of the friendship allowed Baekhyun to take that next step with his healing after his relationship with Jay Park, just as it gave Chanyeol the chance to not only get over that brief playboy era but also the knowledge that he was allowed to love again and could give his heart away once more. 

Naturally though, their entire friend group would disagree. It was one thing to watch the two of them cuddle and share meals in public [especially when the smaller male was known for his love of skinship and barely able to go a few minutes without touching or clinging to someone], it was another to see it, but also watch when jealousy struck its head. The way Chanyeol would tilt his head sharply to the side whenever it wasn’t his arm around Baekhyun shoulders, gaze hardening especially when it wasn’t from a male in their circle of friends; or there was the way the smaller would narrow his gaze just that little bit or how his lips would straighten out whenever someone would pop up to claim the tallers attention, usually someone that had a crush on the rapper. 

Ironically enough, it was through jealousy that was the final tipping point, if you will. A point that could have, potentially, ruined their friendship and everything they had built till that point in time. Thankfully the Fates decided to not to be cruel to the pair, but no one could deny that they did tange the end of a relationship on the thinest of strands, threatening to cut that string without hesitation. 

For, it had been a fight that no one could have pictured coming, but even two years later, was still so clear as if it had happened yesterday. A whirlwind of emotions that started to simmer at the start of that day, continuing to bubble and boil as the day progressed, and just when it was assumed they would make to the next day, that the simmer turned into an eruption, leaving a group watching from a distance as a pair took their argument outside the club. It was supposed to be a day of celebration and happiness but instead turned into a day of darkness and rage. 

_ Baekhyun could barely see in front of him, the rain coming down so hard that it bounced off the pavement, the sound echoing in the alleyway that they had momentarily claimed for themselves. His body was already soaked with being out there for a handful of minutes, the cotton of his shirt clinging to him like a second skin at his point while his jeans, dark with rips around the knees, only seemed to weigh him down. Just as he could still feel the bass rock through his body from the club, lyrics muffled but the beat still easily heard through the concrete building. Their friends lingered within those walls, no doubt concerned and worried for the two that had taken off; he only hoped that Yoongi would be able to finally enjoy his birthday celebration, Sehun not exactly pleased with the gloominess that surrounded his boyfriends special day.  _

_ It hadn’t been Baekhyun intention to possibly ruin his friends day; hell, he had woken up with the idea that today was going to be an amazing day. It was one of the rare days his schedule was completely clear, and he had all intentions of spending that time with Chanyeol before they gathered for their friends birthday. His relationship with the tall friendly giant was growing, and he figure it truly wasn’t long until the two of them finally dipped their toe into the waters depth of a relationship.  _

_ In fact, a majority of the day was spent in smiles and giggles; the passing of touches and hints of love blossoming in the depths. They had even shared of those shy eskimo kisses, both red and flushed as they pulled away to hid from their embarrassment. Everything seemed to be going perfectly...or, was, until she decided to show up at Chanyeol’s door, clothes soaked from the ran and makeup running down her face from both the water and her apparent tears.  _

_ “I still don’t get why you're mad at me for this...I told you she means nothing to me.” _

_ “Then why did she show up at your door, Chanyeol? Why did she waltz in with that spare key like she had every right to and came to your side with no hesitation?” _

_ “I don’t know, Baek! I swear I don’t. Jennie has always been like--” _

_ “SHE KISSED YOU, CHANYEOL!” Chanyeol flinched at the sudden outburst, dialect so apparently clear as the smaller male finally snapped. Tears were clearly mingled in with the water drops, feeling the agony rippled through his own heart at the mere sight. This wasn’t how the day was supposed to go - this wasn’t how the evening was supposed to continue too. “She kissed you and you didn’t even push her away. You didn’t even try to stop me from leaving. You just let her curl up at your side as I walked right out your door.” _

_ “I did fucking try--” _

_ “No you didn’t! If you had tried, I wouldn’t have left--” _

_ “Stop fucking cutting me off--” _

_ “Well maybe I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t--” _

_ “Because it’s not just this simple Baekhyun! I can’t just simply toss her aside--” _

_ “But why not! She is just your ex-girlfriend and I’m your -.” The words caught in the back of the blonde haired male, eyes wide as he tried to backtrack on what he was going to say. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at this, taking that daring step forward now as he stared at the male. He hated that he was the reason for the pain in those mocha hues, but even he couldn’t stop the way his mind drifted at the words that were being held back.  _

_ “Your my what, Baekhyun?”` _

_ One step forward, one step back.  _

_ “N-nothing.” _

_ Another step. _

_ “No, tell me.” _

_ Step. _

_ “No.” _

_ Step. _

_ “Why not.” _

_ Step. _

_ “Because it's never been more clear that even our friendship doesn’t compete with her.” _

_ Words came to a halt as Baekhyun finally came flushed with the brick wall, head gently coming to rest as he peered up at Chanyeol. They were maybe all of an inch apart at this point, the older only stopping once it became clear there was nowhere else for them to go. It wasn’t intention to have trapped the younger against the wall like he did, but it couldn’t be helped the way his hand came to rest beside his head, or how his other hand slyly came to rest on the curve of the slender waist. He sported a shit eating grin as the gears in his head started to turn, piecing together what has been presented; the smaller gaze narrowing at the sight, lips parting to probably tear the elder apart under the assumption he was making a fool out of the situation.  _

_ “For someone that’s supposed to be bright, you can be really fucking dumb sometimes, Baekhyun.” _

_ Chanyeol didn’t waste another second at this point, knowing how the younger could get in situations like this. A spitfire that wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, and tear you limb to limb if he needed too. But, that was the thing: It was a feisty persona that allowed the broken and broken boy to hid just beneath the surface. A boy that was afraid to love - to give his heart away from his last experience at; a man that was cautious of the world around him, having been forced to learn how to swim by being thrown into the deep end without a second chance. Baekhyun was the type of person that rarely showed who he truly was, holding everyone at a distance while observing the darkness and sin that consumed the industry they were in. After the horrors that his relationship with Jay Park, while living in the constant memory of his childhood, it made complete sense to why he created these walls.  _

_ Except, Chanyeol was done with allowing those walls to stay up.  _

Both could agree that something consumed them the moment their lips touched. Almost like a seal that had finally been broken, allowing all the emotions and feelings to course through them both with no restraint. All that pent up lust, the tsunami of love that coursed through their veins, the overwhelming need to just  _ be _ with one another...it all just came crashing through with each kiss that spared; kisses that only seemed to grow hotter and more passionate with each second that passed. 

Something that lead the two to leave the party in a rush, just barely able to get through the goodbyes [listen, it's hard to conceal matching boners that were drawing nothing but attention, if Baekhyuns swollen lips and Chanyeols hooded gaze wasn’t a big enough hint]. Both knew there would be a steady stream of smug messages in the group chat throughout the night, but neither could care [or focus] on that. 

For, right here, right now, all that mattered was that they were together. That, after all this time - all those subtle glances and wistful thoughts - they were finally together. 

_ If Baekhyun was going to be real honest, perhaps he should send Jennie a little fruit basket because boy oh boy, if it wasn’t for her little moment, this may have never happened. Plus, he couldn’t quite help but be a little smug that he made Chanyeol pass out after a rather...intense night of love making and fucking.  _

_ And yes, there is a difference and yes, Baekhyun quite enjoyed the switch between the two.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Chanbaek is my ult ship and I just couldn't help it.  
Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_)  
and on [tumblr](http://polarislex.tumblr.com/)  

> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo! 
> 
> Support always inspires!


End file.
